


Just

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Charms, Consensual, F/M, Flashback, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Recovery, Solars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Inspired by Path saying Chaya eats babies.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by Path saying Chaya eats babies.)

There were pipes in the distance, Tsuru Yuuki thought distractedly, a loud, wild melody pouring out of someone's maddened heart. There was smoke in the air, with the heady, spiced perfume of fiery blossoms drifting downward all around him with each shake of the tree he was under, assaulting his nose with exoticism. He could see, even behind his closed eyelids, the flickering lights of those flowers, that bright, that warm, a pretty sight from a distance... If it had been a painting, or something he was only witnessing, the young prince would have thanked the heavens for his poetry and written it down in such a way to do it all justice, or spoke euphorically of its grace...   
  
If he wasn't pinned down against the dark, almost searing bark of that very tree, his hands restrained by coarse, knotted rope, and the maddening entrapment of wet heat, with a writhing jailer running itself across his body somehow, a rough wall at the very tip as his back arched forward, that warm, liquid wall sliding across the head of... _that_. A faint hardness scraped under him, almost hurting against extremely soft, sensitive skin, enough to make him struggle against the knots and glance down at the person kneeling before him, a pale-gold haired head bowed down at his waist, her nose half-buried in the thin gathering of silvery-gray hair just below his navel. The sensation of wet and rough shot fire brighter than the flowers above him up his spine, almost enough to force a cry out of his mouth as his back arched into the slurping dampness.   
  
The head pulled away, inch by agonizing inch, drifting away with her pink lips glistening as something left behind her mouth, meeting the humid night air with a shiver though his body again, enough to tilt his head back. The pipes were gone, replaced by the frantic roar of his heartbeat, fluttering against the grip of the woman's hand, his mind helplessly pinned by the violence in her violet eyes, eyes almost utterly consumed by black pupils. They were the only darkness around her, pale hair awash with the flowers' glow, just as pale skin, bare and smooth as she crawled up his body, her damp tongue lolling out impatiently. Tall, she was tall, Yuuki thought again, struggling against the rough knots, and-   
  
His terror surged up tenfold as that tongue _licked_ across his brow, tasting his sweat, his spine arching against the dizzying caress as he felt her wrap her fingers around... his, his penis. The touch _hurt_ , almost as if she had grabbed a raw nerve, even as he helplessly shuddered against her, staring up at those empty eyes. A moment of essence illuminated her intent like a spark. Madness, thousands of little things screaming in hate, _not wanting to kill him, sex, sex sex sex pleasure, grief, ignore the **foreigner** , nothing more than flesh he will be safe then he will fuck fuck fuck fuck- _   
  
The young Exalted opened his mouth, ready to empower his words to force her to stop, when her eyes widened for a split second and then her hand slapped across his mouth, teeth bared in a snarl. "Hush." The word was cold and strange to his ears, almost, almost as if she was not one, but an unison of things as her weight shifted against him, her eyes dazed as her hand squeezed around his shaft, setting it against some hot, moist... gash? Yuuki's voice cracked, high-pitched in surprise as warmth and weight seemed to envelope his body, the woman pressing forward with a deep, quivering moan.   
  
"Haaa... hahaaa..." He could hear the soft, nasal rasp of her breath again, long, deep pants that made her whole body tremble as her mouth resting on his brow, some slick creature writhing across his skin. Each twist of it shivered down his spine, his hips fighting the want, the _need_ to thrust forward. Whatever was possessing her, he couldn't make it worse by assaulting a wound!   
  
But it was _soft_ and moist and _warm_...   
  
"Crane!"  
  
Yuuki's eyes flew open with a high-pitched gasp at the false name, meeting a different set of eyes, a rich, dark green like jewels, a golden circle just above them. He was back in the soft bed, staring up at an old friend from years and years before, lives before, pinned in the exact same way, with a nude woman on top of him in an almost identical manner. "It's just the past," She whispered, her face twisted in pain as she caressed his lips, down to his chin, cupping his jaw tenderly, "It can't hurt you anymore."   
  
The Eclipse gritted his teeth, trying to force his body to stop trembling from the memories, from the same sense of... whatever felt so nice before, and the terror, the ache of his wrists, the tremor of raw pleasure as the older Solar kissed his brow, the world vanishing away in a fall of charcoal black hair and honey-gold sunlight. The warm heat clenched around him, hot, rubbing against him, sending the young Solar's mind spiraling upward anew as she purred softly. "It's far away, a nightmare you once had on a hot night of Resplendent Fire, when you were even younger, even more innocent."   
  
His world at that moment was emerald and gold, not at all the flickering red and midnight violet of that far away place, her moan a soft, sweet husky melody as her weight shifted upward, her breasts flush against his skin. "It wasn't real at all, Crane." Yuuki's body shuddered as he felt himself being enveloped in that plush, slick fire again, the soft, fluttering gasp from her lips sending delicious chills down his spine.  
  
"It was..." their lips met, a small, clever tongue brushing across his teeth for a moment before he tilted his head away, still shivering, "so scary..." His thoughts were cut off with a gasp, whatever he was buried in suddenly writhing eagerly against him, the Zenith smiling brightly as her cheeks burned pink.  
  
"Oh, Crane." Her hand wove fingers into his, pulling it upward to kiss it, a delicate touch that made Yuuki's eyes widen in surprise, his entire body flushing at _that_ of all things, just a breathless word, the lightest touches. "Don't be scared. It was just a nightmare from years ago, my friend, it shouldn't keep you from _this_." Yuuki found his hand cupped against her breast, a little rosy nub in between his fingers, set in a circle of the same pretty color, almost the color of a flower dumpling...   
  
Yuuki could hear a delighted moan as he suckled on the nipple, tasting sweat on her skin as her whole body reacted, arching against him with the same sound he knew he had been making before, but better. It was colored by nothing else, making it just as sweet as the dessert it shared a color with, and almost as addicting to the young Eclipse's tastes. As his mouth tugged at the delicate skin, he could hear a distant rhythm past her breath, something wet and visceral, beating in time with his heart, with the tension gathering within him, pushing him across some sort of threshold.   
  
The young Solar could hear himself cry out, even with his mouth around her breast, warmth sparkling on his brow as he felt heat flood out of his loins, seeming to drain every drop of strength from him. All he could do was let himself collapse against the pillow with panting breath, staring up at a far too pleased smile, his Circlemate curling up against him, twisting him in such a way that his face was buried into her breasts again, fingers brushing away silvery hair from his face.  
  
"Good night," Her lips chastely brushed against his cheek, still petting his hair, "sweet prince." He knew the words to be a command, to sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to be afraid of what dreams may come, not when he was just emptied like this. The Crane Prince simply yawned and rubbed his face into the softness before him, falling into slumber instead, just as he had been told.


End file.
